


Serenades

by relativelystupid



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, I really dont like Caryl or whatever you call it, M/M, daryl is a goddamned good singer, fluffy. also cheesy as hell, he cheated, i like my OFCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's sorry. He's doing something for Glenn to take him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who reads my damn stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+reads+my+damn+stories).



> Now that I think of it, I don't disclaim. 
> 
> I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING FOR EVERY STORY IVE EVER MADE, I DONT OWN TWD, ONLY MY DAMN PLOTS AND A CHARACTER. AND MOST CERTAINLY, I DONT OWN THIS DAMN SONG. ITS BEAUTIFUL AS HELL. I recommend listening to the song. While you're reading this, that is. 
> 
> BTW, anyone interested to write a story with me? ;)

"This is goddamned stupid." 

"No, it ain't," 

"It is, 'm tryin' to keep a shred 'o dignity." 

"It's cliché, yeah, it ain't stupid." 

"Do I have ta look like this?" 

"Yes. Ya look impeccable, if I may say so maself." 

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked at the small, black haired girl standing infront of him, fiddling with the black bow-tie on his neck, a fucken stupid smile on her face. "I ain't doin' this. I just ain't." He grumbled indignantly, and it was the girl's turn to roll her eyes as she nodded, letting go of the offending object. "Fine. Ya can just fuck yerself now, then?" She said seriously, green eyes filled with unbound curiosity as she looked at his failing facial expression, and she smiled. "See? It's a free-fer-all. Ya can git laid, we'll have venison, everybody's happy as hell." She explained simply, finishing with the bow tie and mussing his hair as an older sister would. "Don't worry, 'm gunna be there." She said reassuringly, and the hunter huffed, his blue eyes sharp and narrowed. 

"Ya can do this." His friend said slowly. 

Daryl didn't really believe her. 

"Go on," 

"Nah. What- what if I fuck up?" 

This earned a glare from the smaller person as she put her hands on her hips. "Ya fucked up once. I will not tolerate no brother 'o mine fucken up twice." Daryl gulped. "Alrigh'." 

Daryl walked out the cell and his friend called Maggie, Rick and Carol, standing behind the man, jumping in excitement. 

"..uh, Glenn?" 

"What is it now, Daryl? 'Cause I seriously don't have time for your crap—" 

"Just fucken sit down 'n shut your trap." Daryl bit out, then he looked away, blushing like hell, and the girl with black hair nudged Rick, who tapped Daryl's shoulder. "Go on," he said with a smile, and Daryl, who was still blushing like mad, strummed his guitar, which caught Glenn's eyes and attention, because he's never seen him.. become aquainted with an instrument before. 

"We were as one, babe, for a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting, that you would always be mine.." Daryl sang, letting the music take him as his friends hummed behind, smiles lacing their faces. 

"Now you want to be free, so I'm letting you fly.. Cause I know in my heart babe, our love will never die, no." Glenn never heard his lover sing. And now that he did, Jesus, it was like he was singing with the choir of heaven. Carol came and sat him down, smirking knowingly before walking away. 

"You'll always be a part of me I'm a part of you indefinitely, boy don't you know you can't escape me, ooh, darling cause you'll always be my baby.." Daryl looked down on his calloused hands and smiled slightly, closing his eyes a bit then looking up, opening his cerulean blue eyes to look at Glenn's brown ones, mouth shaping to sing the words of his love. 

"And we'll linger on, time can't erase a feeling this strong, no way you're never gonna shake me. Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby," the three at the back was slightly singing along, developing just the right melody, and Glenn wondered where they found the suits and dresses. 

"I ain't gonna cry no, and I won't beg you to stay. If you're determined to leave, boy. I will not stand in your way, but inevitably you'll be back again. Cause ya know in your heart babe.." Glenn took in the sight that was his boyfriend, wearing an impeccable striped suit and a freaking bowtie, and he wonders just how did Blake wrestle him in there.

"Our love will never end, no." His voice was raspy, deep and husky and it sent tingles down Glenn's spine, making him laugh slightly. "I know that you'll be back, boy. When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, ooh, I know that, you'll be right back, babe, oh, baby believe me it's only a matter of time..!" Daryl sang tenderly, wishing like hell that Glenn take him back, and even if he didn't, he'd still be waiting, and now, he's gonna put a ring around his finger. He knew—knows— he's been stupid, and he's sorry, and he's goddamned sorry. 

Glenn was surprised that Daryl's voice hit that note, hell, even him knew it was high for men. Then he glanced at their friend, Blake, who had a bruise on her left eye, and he understood just how much suffering they put into this. The three were crying in the background, and Daryl seemed to be coming out of his shell as he sang confidently, never once breaking eye contact with him.

"You'll always be a part of me.." the three interjected, making sweet melody. 

"I'm part of you indefinitely, boy, don't you know you can't escape me? Oh, darling cause you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on," Glenn all but fainted when he took three steps forward, handing the guitar to Blake, who kept playing as she continued the song, tears cascading down her face and the other two.

"Time can't erase a feeling this strong, no way you're never gonna shake me, ooh, darling cause you'll always be my baby," she sang melodically, tapping her boot clad feet slowly, closing her eyes as Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Always be my baby." Daryl whispered as he took Glenn in his arms, laying him flush against the wall and himself, laying his forehead against his. "I'm sorry, angelface." He said deeply, his Southern accent making it real hard to understand. But Glenn put a hand on his cheek, smiling as he pulled his face up, kissing his nose. 

"Always be my baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little when a duckling asked me to write this. I love D. Cook, and Jesus, ear gasms every song. 
> 
> Stew, out!


End file.
